


Pretty Little Charmed One

by BeautifulLightning (ArchangelRoman)



Category: Charmed, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 200, 204 specifically, AU, CharmedAU, Crossover, F/M, IFDrabble, Magic, Pretty Little Liaras AU, but you get the idea, drouble, or - Freeform, whatever makes you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/BeautifulLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Halliwell and her family are changing identies. Whilst Phobe and Paige choose to stay local, Piper decides to change her name to Ella Montgomery an move to Rosewood Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Charmed One

**Author's Note:**

> Partly for the #IFDrabble Challenge and partly because I started watching Pretty Little Liars and noticed Holly Marie Combs was playing Aria's mother.. I Just had to!! <3

Being the most powerful witches of all time apparently meant nothing if they were so ready and willing to wipe away their identies at the drop of a hat. Yes, they were doing it for selfish reasons but did that make them evil? Did it make Piper evil if she wanted just a little bit more space? Don't get her wrong, she loves her sisters to death and would fight for them no matter what, but the three of them together is basically a neon sign painted "KILL ME" in bright pink letters with a highlighter green background. That's when Piper decided to do it; change her identity and move to Rosewood Hills.

 

It is a quaint little area; quiet and welcoming all at once. Piper finds a nice two story home remeniscent of the house she grew up in and began leasing it with the money she had saved up from P3. It took some years but finally Piper was happy. A little while after moving into her home she found a man. A little while after that, she had a little girl named Aria Montgomery. Wanting her daughter to live a happy and normal life, Piper binds her daughters powers upon birth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Charmed fan like me then hopefully this put a little smile on your face. If not, hopefully you smiled anyway. Good day! :D


End file.
